electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Coliseum
The Coliseum is ElectroGirl's team proving grounds. Not sure how well your experimental team will perform in battle, test it out in the Coliseum! The primary purpose of the coliseum is to get Qualia. Winning a battle can get you up to 10,000Q. Losing a battle will cost you 3,000Q or 1/1000 your current Qualia total, which ever is less. Be careful not to select a player whose level is 25 or more lower than yours, or you will get a natural disaster. Also, attacking a player costs an amount of AP equal to the entire cost of your attack deck. Pick from Parts Here you can fight a player to steal android parts from them. You can only get 4 of the 6 parts necessary for making an android from story mode, so the last 2 parts have to be acquired in the arena. When battling for parts you will also win Qualia. Pick from Rival List This is a list of players who have recently attacked you. Most likely they successfully attacked you, meaning they are higher level and have more powerful cards. Pick from List Randomly lists players. Keep refreshing until you find a worthy opponent. Attack Decks The Coliseum uses one of your attack decks. You can have up to three attack decks. By default one is set to "Recommended Attack Deck." You should leave at least one of your decks as the Recommended Attack Deck because it will automatically make a deck that fits within your current AP. Any other decks you construct will not automatically remove cards to make them playable if your AP is low. Chances are you can get away with using the Recommended Attack Deck most of the time, but if you want to use unique chain skills, or use specific types of chain skills, you might have to construct a deck to use. Attack decks can be broken down into two major categories based on who you are planning to attack. vs. Lower Level/Weaker Defense If fighting a lower level player they will probably have weaker cards, so skills and chain skills that weaken the opponent won't be as useful. Instead you should focus on cards that boost your own party. vs. Higher Level/Stronger Defense If fighting a higher level player they will probably have strong cards, maybe even UR's, so skills and chain skills that weaken the opponent will be more useful. Skills that boost your own cards won't be as effective based on the numbers. Giving 10% boost to your 50,000 atk isn't as good as giving a 10% penalty to your opponent's 100,000 def. Newbie vs. Newbie When starting the game you might have very weak cards (N and R only and not at max level) and be fighting very weak opponents. At this point % skills aren't all that effective. Instead you should use skills and chain skills that add or subtract fixed values, such as ''a Arid Mist ''(enemy Party 200 DOWN) or ''a Flame Stream ''(All Members 200 UP). Check the Chain Skills page for more details.